splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Droxy
A hybrid made from Dragon DNA and DNA from Theros. He was designed by Quillae Bot and built by the Factory model 3. He's the mother of Arlyx. He has a Komodo Dragon/Armadillo Lizard-like; overall quite reminescent of Theros's body however his scales are significantly larger, overlap eachother more and stick out slightly more thus making the scales more noticable. Each scale is teal with a pink edge. However most of his body is covered with very sharp plates highly simular to the "armour" of the Armadillo Lizard (the only space where there isn't this armour is on his underside and on a fair portion of the head). These have the same colouration as the scales. The mouth is filled with teeth likened to that of a shark however they're not as wide; as a result of this there are a lot of them. His teeth also "slightly" curve backwards. The teeth are also serrated. His tail has 4 "sets" of (scale-edge pink) spikes each set is arranged in a +, the spikes curves backwards a reasonable amount and each set of spikes is smaller than the last (the closer to the tip of the tail they get the smaller they are). The tails is quite wide but not perticularly long. His tail can quickly sprout out and retract these spikes. On all fours he stands ~0.65m tall (child). He is capable of standing on his hind legs however not very effectively. His eyes have a light-ish black sclera with a dark + shaped black pupil (almost like a verticle and horizontal slit joined in the middle). His wide eyeris fits snugly around the pupil with a two-toned deep red and a strong green on all of the eyeris (the red is on the outside of the green). His head is shaped rather a lot like that of a Gila monster however it has some of the plates that the Armadillo Lizard has. His claws are comprised of 3 large and straight claws, all of which point forwards. There are also two slightly smaller of these claws facing backwards. This is on each "foot". These claws are a similar pink to the rims of the scales. He also boasts a pair of glorious and huge wings that allow for Droxy to fly with incredible speeds and ease. The membrane is finely coated in thinner and smaller versions of the scales used on the body. The "bone" of the wings have wicked points at the end(s). His tongue is a very tube-like and a very dark black. It can extend a fairly long distance (its length and dexterity was demonstrated somewhat when Droxy used it to carry a large smoothie) and is is seemingly segmented (each segment forms a full ring of the tongue), each segment overlaps the one behind it. The segmentation creates a somewhat scale-like and odd texture. Even though it's very tough and quite rigid, it's very flexible and manuverable. The somewhat thick saliva that Droxy has typically makes it much less coarse/rough. Personality Child Quite child-like but shows a fair degree of intelligence and understanding of what's said; even if his limited vocabulary makes it impossible to reply half of the time. However he quickly gained a very stable and effective vocabulary. Somewhat enjoys causing chaos occasionally. Likes Being held Dislikes Friends Stacy (Once stated by Droxy) Jessica Halverson (Once stated by Droxy) Enemies You're gonna have to wait until more is unveiled of him ;D.